


Aladdin's Wish

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: 18+ Only Stories [15]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Disney, F/M, Face Punching, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Torture, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, STD Kink, Scat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watersports, bad hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Aladdin wishes Jasmine was a filthy, disguising, shit-swilling, cock-hungry whore who can't disobey him.
Series: 18+ Only Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253
Kudos: 15





	Aladdin's Wish

Princess Jasmine had just finished taking a massive, three and a half foot long shit on her beautiful, cream, silken bedsheets. The process had quite literally taken a great deal out of her, and the rancid stench was so nauseating, she could barely keep her big, brown, eyes open. Her long, black, ponytail had devolved into a positive rat’s nest due to all the straining and thrashing she had done. She was just about to get out of her squat when her stomach rumbled painfully as a huge torrent of chunky, spicy, diarrhea tore out of her ass. Her asshole burned with a peppery fire, and cascades of tears ran down her caramel cheeks. 

Sighing, she swabbed off the sheen of sweat on her face as quickly as could be managed. Jasmine was absolutely drained. She wanted nothing more than to crash in her massive pile of steaming, vile, noxious, shit. The princess was bubbling over with desire, and she hoped to whatever gods may be that she had enough energy to finger rape her blazing cunt. With her hourglass figure and 38DD tits, she knew she was a walking wet dream, and it always made her spectacularly horny. Now was no exception, and she rolled in her waste like a wild animal, until it coated her torso. She took huge handfuls and smeared it all over her tits, jamming more into her cunt as she violently fingered herself. She grunted like a hog, stuffing a huge piece of turd in her mouth. Jasmine chewed and swallowed like she hadn’t seen food in weeks.

Suddenly, there was a crash on the balcony outside the window. Jasmine fingered on, lost in a fog of lustful dreams, not noticing the man who walked into her room.

“It worked! The bitch is a completely helpless, shit-swilling, whore!” the filthy man, named Aladdin, cried out. “The princess of Agrabah is gonna be some street rat’s cumrag!” He walked over to Jasmine and, pulling out his dick, let a torrent of acrid piss fly right into her face. The bitch only moaned like a whore and opened wide, accepting a good amount of urine down her shit-coated throat. 

Aladdin wore a head of ratty, black hair that hadn’t seen water or a comb in years. His light brown skin was ashy, spangled with dirt and dead skin amassed from living in the streets for so long. His face was round and ugly, his eyes beady, his teeth brownish-yellow, and his gums black. He stank heavily of dirt and stale sweat, piss, shit, and vomit, since all he did all day was drink, steal, and rape passed out bitches. The stomach-turning stench from the homeless man’s crotch filled the room as he considered the lamp he’d pulled from the Cave of Wonders.

“Fuck! I’m gonna destroy this goddamn whore!” he spat. 

“Who the fuck are you,” Jasmine asked wearily, finally seeing that she wasn’t alone. “And what the fuck have I been doing?” she screamed in horror as she saw her shit-spangled body. “Fuck! I smell like rotten horse shit!”

“I’m Aladdin, Princess Jizzbitch, you’re under my power, and I’m here to rape the living shit out of you."

“Too late,” she giggled, stuffing more turd in her mouth. “What the fuck!” she cried out between bites, but she couldn’t stop chewing, nor deny the lewd pleasure that ravaged her frame. 

Aladdin crawled over to his topless victim. Thick streams of drool escaped his lips, spangling her tits, and making Jasmine’s flesh crawl. Realizing what he meant to do, the princess struggled desperately to push Aladdin off, but the lamp’s magic held her firmly in place. Worse, her shit-packed cunt was dripping in anticipation.

“Get the fuck off me!” Jasmine demanded, struggling to sound tough. 

“Shut the fuck up, you shit stained slut!” Aladdin replied, backhanding her hard enough to rattle her teeth. 

“Open your royal shit pit and get me the fuck off! he continued pulling off his too small, holey, stained, pants.

”Kiss my ass!” Jasmine replied defiantly, setting her teeth in a fierce grimace. “And what the fuck is that smell?” Jasmine demanded to know, coughing violently.

“Cock cheese, bitch!” Aladdin grunted, presenting his filthy rapemeat to Jasmine.

She gasped at the disgusting, yellowish-green, yogurt-like, crud clinging to the underside of his cockhead, but her mouth opened wide to receive it against her will. As it came closer she could see the thick, warty, sores of syphilis, and pus-colored herpes sores all over his dick. Actual pus was leaking from two small boils, and a thick discharge was leaking from his piss hole.

“Allah! Please no!” she screamed, horrified as Aladdin growled menacingly, slapping her forcefully several times. His violence echoed through the room. 

“Eat it!” he demanded greedily, staring at Jasmine’s reddening, tear-streaked, face.

Unable to refuse, Jasmine stuck her tongue out, licking a small chunk of smegma into her mouth. Soon she had the entire head inside, and the discharge stung her tongue horribly. It tasted foul, but Aladdin’s smegma was vomit inducing. The toxic reek burned her nostrils, but she sucked like a whore at a gloryhole, plastering the invader in spit and slimy shit. 

“Fuck yes! Eat that dick cheese, you stupid princess slut!” her rapist growled as the spell forced Jasmine to jam four fingers into her soppy, muddy, overheated, cunt. “Tell your little ass kingdom how good your ass mud tastes. Scream out loud so the Sultan and his palace guards can hear you! Yeah, that’s it! Swallow my diseased cock, you dumb cunt! Open wide for this infected dick! Fuck yeah! Choke on it, bitch! Take it down to my hairy, lice-ridden, balls! Yeah! Suck my fucking nutsack, slut! One ball at a time! Now get back on this dick!”

Aladdin slammed his thick, ten-inch, monster into Jasmine’s throat. He showed her no mercy. With every savage thrust, the woman’s head banged hard against the mattress. Her eyes were blood red and full of tears in moments, while drool slipped down her chin in rivulets to spangle her shit-caked tits. Sounds of gagging and choking rang out for all to hear, and thick spit ropes ran from Jasmine’s mouth to the invading cock whenever Aladdin pulled back for a new thrust.

By this time, Aladdin was grunting like a wild animal and drooling all over himself. He was slapping and pinching Jasmine's massive tits as he raped her mouth, viciously yanking her long hair and spitting in her face. With one final thrust, he jammed his entire dick in her mouth and held it there. Quaking violently and howling like a dog, he came directly in Jasmine’s throat, so that his chunky, rancid, cum slid right into her belly.

“Fuck, that felt good,” Aladdin growled menacingly, yanking his spit-coated dick out and slapping Jasmine’s face with it forcefully. “How did that jizz taste, whore?” He rubbed his cockhead all over her face and tits smearing his cum all over them as he did so. “I think you need to be fucked nice and hard!” 

“Get it over with, you fucking pig!” Jasmine gasped, sucking her thickly-coated fingers clean. 

“You asked for it, bitch!” Aladdin grunted, lining up his cock with her cunt. As the princess shook his head wildly, her homeless bum of a rapist rammed it home mercilessly.

Jasmine’s cunt was bubbling over, just begging for an inhuman hatefuck. Aladdin drilled his filthy cockmeat in her balls deep, relishing her screams of searing pain. Groaning ferally, he smacked her thighs savagely and drove his nails into her ass flesh. With each powerful thrust, Aladdin beat Jasmine’s tight, warm, cunt walls into submission, and it felt like she was being punched in her cervix over and over again. The princess was in unbearable pain, but her body humped Aladdin’s rape tool eagerly, and Jasmine was horrified to feel white-hot carnal bliss building within her. 

Aladdin fucked her harder still, pulling out till only the head was inside the woman, before slamming into her with incredible brutality. Blood cascaded everywhere as her pussy tore in a few places, and the thief punched through her cervix, bruising it horribly as he slammed himself into her womb. Jasmine was wailing at the top of her lungs, the terror of the diseases he was fucking into her raging in her mind. Far worse than that, she knew he was going to breed her. She could feel it in her bones, and it made her want to slit her throat. Instead, she kissed her rapist deeply and let him bite and chew her tits until her nipples resembled used chewing gum. Suddenly an animalistic cry filled the air. 

“Here comes load number two, slut!” Aladdin howled, punching her in the face hard enough to break her nose and jaw. “Fuck yeah! Take this thick ass load deep in your fucking womb!” Aladdin grunted as he spewed rope after yellowish rope of thick cum in Jasmine’s twat.

“No!” she screamed, feeling the potent cum plaster her battered walls. “God, no! Get the fuck out of me!”

“Too late, you stupid fucking whore! You’re gonna have my baby, you fucking cumbucket slut! Goddammit YEAH! Princess Jasmine, you’re my personal, motherfucking, cum dump whore for life. Your dumb ass, fat, rat dump, father is on his way up. When he gets here, you’re gonna beg him to marry me, and he’s gonna give his blessing. Then I’m gonna let the palace guards fuck you in front of the whole damn kingdom!”

Jasmine wept profusely as she came violently and Aladdin squatted over her, showering her in chunky diarrhea just as her father walked in. Aladdin became a tyrannical sultan, pimping his queen like a street whore and forming harems with the women of Agrabah. He wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, then wished the genie out of existence. He lived happily ever after, raping the shit out of women long after Jasmine had died a diseased, festering, gutter whore clad in horse piss and shit-stained rags. 


End file.
